Dante Farnese
Dante Farnese is an undertaker. His partner is Hiren, whom he seems to have a strong bond with. He is a tall, angry, Italian man with a flat, but lovely rump. Presumably the baddest bitch of the series, AKA "Queen". Appearance Dante has long red hair and golden eyes. He wears the Undertaker outfit. His appearance is messy, as he does not know how to button his shirt properly and does not wear his tie. He's often seen smoking. History Dante was the leader of the Sicilian Farnese Mafia. When his father died, he became the leader of the family. As a leader he keeps the family's pride, follows the traditions taught by his father without actually knowing true implications of it. His history was revealed in Chapters 17-33. In the middle of a battle with Roen, Dante was taken. Hiren was feeling guilty for not being able to save Dante. Hayato felt sorry for Hiren, then offered his help. Unfortunately, Hiren mistook Hayato's words and dragged him out of the Catacombs to rescue Dante. They arrive in 1910, a week before Dante's murder in Dante's memories, by the the Arcana territory. Upon seeing Dante, Hiren rushed to see him, pulling Hayato along into a bar. They met Dante, but he didn't recognise them, and the family members pulled out their guns. Dante had them searched for weapons, non were found. After talking to them, Dante ordered them to be thrown out but Hiren refused. While he was struggling to get back to Dante, the bartender offered Dante a new type of drink of which he accepted, not knowing it was actually a bomb. By Hiren's warning, Dante managed to dodge the bomb, but then the bartender pulled out his gun and tried to shoot Dante. Hiren protected him and got shot instead. Dante then took Hiren and Hayato to his uncle's, Giovanni's hotel. Worried about Hiren, Hayato used the Twilight Key to heal him. After Hiren was healed, someone knocked the door offering food. Hayato declined, but then turned out that the person offering food was actually Riddle. After Riddle explained the situation to them, Roen came out and challenge them into a game. If they managed to save Dante from being killed in five days, they will be saved. But if they failed then all of them will die. Hiren and Hayato then tried to join the mafia to protect Dante as try to make him remember. They are denied since they are not sicilian, and the member of the family must be a true blood Sicilian. Dante and the rest of the family thought that the Alverino family, the rival of Farnesse family, are behind the attacks. Dante then found his uncle's right hand in a package at his bedroom door. Dante rushed to his uncle, encountered Hayato and Hiren as they were looking for Riddle. Later they found that uncle Giovanni is dead in his room. An assassin tried to shoot Dante, Hiren protected him. The assassins escaped and he threw a smoke bomb. The rest of the family came rushing to the room. Dante then found out that Alverino family isn't the culprit, but someone who betrayed the Farnesse. The main suspect is Alex, since the one who killed his uncle was one of Alex's subordinates. Dante didn't let anyone but Hiren and Hayato knew about this, but Ricardo was eavesdropping. After that, Ricardo tried to lure Alex into confessing that he was behind the attacks. In the day when Dante was supposed to die, Dio told Dante that Alex had confessed. Then Dante ordered few members of the family to gather in a room. Alex confessed in front of Dante, but before Dante killed him, Riddle came in bringing the assassins who killed Uncle Giovanni, and they confessed that they were sent by Ricardo. Ricardo became angry and took Dante hostage, but Dio managed to kill him. The situation calmed down, until Dio shot Alex. It was later revealed that Dio is Arcana IV. He tried to kill Dante and shot him. Hayato used the Twilight Key : Destruction on the ground to unbalance everyone and pulled Dante away from Dio in the process. Hayato the used the twilight key to heal Dante, while Hiren fought against Dio. In the middle of the fight, Roen came and injured Riddle. When trying to use Twilight Key to heal Riddle, Hayato collapsed. Suddenly when he awoke he wasn't Hayato anymore. He then proceeded to take Roen out and Hiren defeated Dio. In his funeral, Dio revealed that he wasn't a pure Sicilian, but Dante's step-brother from another mother. Dante was angry, and he tried to sent Dio off but Hiren prevented him, and told him to tell Dio his true feelings so he wouldn't have any regret. Dante then apologised to Dio, saying that he should have been able to realise it sooner, so that none of this would have happened. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Undertaker